Our love, Our Life, Our Future
by tikkarikamika
Summary: "L-let's be together forever!" "Yea!" "I-it's a promise then!" A promise. A promise I shall never forget. And a promise I shall keep. Until the end of time. I will always love you. My one and only. TsunaXReader
1. Prologue

**Tikka: *waves* Hiya again~!**

**Tsuna: H-Hello...**

**Tikka: Oh come on Tsuna~ Your fans are waiting~**

**Tsuna: F-Fans?! B-But I-I...**

**Tikka: Oh dear lord...*facepalms* Anyway~ on to the prologue~ then the story~**

**Tsuna: *still trying to find words to say* A-Ah! A-And KHR does not b-belong to Tikka or a-anyone else except for the author of KHR!**

**Nana: Please read, favorite, follow, review and so on *smiles***

* * *

He was weak. He was dumb. He always had bad luck with him, always. But that didn't matter. Not to you anyway. You loved him for it. You loved that he was weak, so you can be dominant. You loved that he was dumb, so he can always go to you for help (and you must admit: you loved that he always go to you and no one else). And you loved that he had bad luck, so that you can be there. To brighten his day, his life, and his future.

But when there are times he can be dominant, your heart would beats fast and you would melt. When he can be smart, you would shower him with praises, which he likes, a lot. And when he does have a stroke of good luck, he'll use it to make you happy, as much as he can and you'll fall for him all over again.

He is your, only and you were his, only. He loved you and you loved him. It was perfect. Everything was just perfect. You, him, and the future you two shared. Yes, with him by your side. Him, your boyfriend, lover, and future. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

**Nana: it's longer than the first one. Good but *smack* even if it's prologue it's still not long enough**

**Reborn: Baka-Tikka make the story longer next time and make sure I'm in it *guns out***

**Tikka: *hide behind Tsuna* h-hai **

**Tsuna: *shiver***

**Reborn: Dame-Tsuna say something to your fans**

**Tsuna: U-uh...um...**

**Reborn: *point gun at him***

**Tsuna: I-I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ETC! *run off***

**Nana and Reborn: *evil chuckle as they plan more evil things to the two victims***

**Tsuna and Tikka: *shivers***

**Reborn: And you *look at readers* Remember to do what Dame-Tsuna just said **

**Nana: And that's all for this prologue **

**Nana and Reborn: ****Ciaossu** then *smirk*


	2. Chater 1: The Everyday Mornings

**Nana: Hello there everyone! *smiles sweetly***

**Tikka: *teary* **

**Tsuna: W-what's wrong, Tikka-san?**

**Tikka: Nana made me work on this the moment I finish the prologue**

**Reborn: *smirk* So am I in this one? **

**Nana: *smirk* I made sure of it. Oh please do the honor. **

**Reborn: Baka-Tikka doesn't own _Katekyo Hitman Reborn. _And remember to read with your dying will! *shoots you***

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ri-_

"Erg...w-what time is it...?"

You rolled over to check your alarm clock, which you smacked, to check the time. Your eyes widened like saucers as you saw the time.

"Holy Mother of Heavens! I'm late!"

You scrambled up to get ready, grabbing your clothes, brushing your teeth, and dressed up as fast as you can. You missed breakfast (yes you were that late) and sprinted out of your house. You were at least 4 blocks away from your house now as you say a figure ahead of you. It looked familiar.

'Could it be...?It is?!'

You ran closer, while thinking that and breathed in deeply, yelling out that person's name.

"Tsuna!"

That person, or Tsuna, to be precise, jumped at the sound of his name and turned around to see who it was. He had a look of pure surprise as he saw you.

"Y-Y/N?! W-Why are you here?!"

"Ahahaha...Good morning to you too."

You rolled your eyes as you saw him fluster at your words, not noticing the sarcasm laced in it.

"N-No! I-I d-didn't mean t-AGH!"

His response was cut short by a blow to the face. You were startled a little and looked to see who it was. The one who kicked Tsuna was not more than person who looks like a baby. The baby was wearing a black suit with black pants. He also and a black fedora on his head with what seems like a small toy lizard. You knew that person.

"Hey Reborn."

"Hello y/n."

You smiled at the baby and sweat dropped as you saw Tsuna groaning and holding his face in pain.

"W-why did you do that Reborn?!" Tsuna cupped his cheek as he wailed at Reborn, tears threatening to spill out at the ends of his eyes.

"Because you were being an idiot." Reborn stated clearly as if it was an obvious thing.

"I-I was not!"

"Shut up" Reborn kicked him again but this time on the opposite cheek. Tsuna fell to the ground again and got up, wobbling a little while holding both of his cheeks whimpering a little in pain.

You sighed and walked up to Tsuna, while trying to get your mini first-aid kit (yes you have one) and when you got it, you opened it up and handed him a mini ice pack (yes you have that too). "Here."

He looked at you and then looked at your hand holding the ice pack. He hesitantly reached out to grab it, and when he did, your hands touched. You felt your heart skip a beat.

"T-Thanks, y/n-chan."

"Your welcome, Tsu-chan" You smiled as you said the childhood nickname you gave him and chuckled as you saw him go red. But you didn't care about his red face right now. Your mind was thinking other things. Like, why did your heart beat as your hands touch? You didn't notice that Tsuna was calling out for you.

"Y/n-chan?" silence. "Y/n-chan?" more silence. "...Y/N-CHAN!"

"H-Huh?! W-What?! Did something happen?!"

"No but...are you okay y/n-chan? I was calling you for sometime now"

You sweat dropped and cursed inwardly as you let your mind wandered to far. You smiled and waved your hand, dismissing the subject.

"Yes I'm fine. Don't worry."

He was about to say something else but was cut short, again by Reborn.

"Sorry to interrupt the beautiful moment, you two but aren't you forgetting about school...?"

You and Tsuna registered what Reborn had said for a second and then you both screamed. "We're LATE!"

And you both dashed, hurriedly, to Namimori Middle School, with Reborn chuckling.

* * *

**Nana: ...I wanted 400 more works to make it 1000 words but Baka-Tikka was lazy and whining **

**Tikka: B-but! I can't continue it like this! **

**Reborn: *smack* Work with your dying will!**

**Tikka: Oww...Hai**

**Nana: Now on with your next chapter. **

**Reborn: Remember to favorite, review, follow, etc for this crappy story. **

**Tikka: Hey! Oh and thanks to _Ogure Michiyo_for following "I'm sorry" and that was just a thought of mine which I will make into a story soon so please wait. And thanks to __****lanz0508****who follow and favorite "Our love, our life, our future".**


	3. Chapter 2:

**Tikka: *tired***

**Tsuna: Tikka-san are you ok?**

**Tikka: Nana force me into making it into 1000 words. **

**Reborn: *smirk* nice.**

**Nana: *smirk* I'll make her do more this is just 1, 127 words**

**Tikka: NOOOOO! Q_Q**

**Nana and Reborn: *point something at Tsuna***

**Tsuna: HIEEE! TIKKA-SAN DOESN'T OWE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR THE CHARACTERS! **

**Reborn: No on with the story.**

* * *

"Y-Y/n-chan, hurry!"  
"I'm trying!"  
The both of you panted as the you both hurried, trying to get to homeroom on time. The bell was about to ring and you both ran, faster than before to reach your destination.  
"W-We're almost there!"  
"Open the door!" You shouted but who would open the door? Only one of you can but since you both were in a rush, both of you extended your hands at the same time to grab the handle but it only resulted in your bodies colliding together. Tsuna was able to grab the handle and open the door but since you two collided, it only made you two fall onto the floor, face down and next to each other.  
"O-Ouch..."  
"Damn...that hurted..."  
"Juudaime! Are you alright?!"  
"Woah! That was quite a fall, Tsuna and y/n! You alright, you two?"  
As you and Tsuna got on your knees, you looked up to see who it was. On the right was a guy with gray hair and gray eyes. He had some rings on his fingers and was wearing a necklace with what seems like a ring chained onto it. His shirt was unbuttoned, only the first 2 or 3. His shirt was also not tucked in tightly and his tie was loosened up. In other words, the all out look of a bad boy. You looked to your left. On your left, was a guy taller than the dude before. He had spiky black hair and with a kind of light-brownish eyes. His shirt was not tucked in but all the way out and he did not have his tie on. He wore a black wristband on his right wrist. All in all, he looked like a nice, strong guy. You smiled and nodded at the guy with black hair. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks Yamamoto."  
The guy, known as Yamamoto, returned your smile and offered you a hand up. You shook your head as you got up yourself. "I'm fine. I'm not that weak." He chuckled as he let his hand fall back to his side. "I can see." You smiled and then turned to look at Tsuna and the gray-haired guy all over Tsuna, asking if he was okay. You went over and bended down so that you were face to face with Tsuna. "You okay, Tsuna?"  
"Y-Yea. I'm fine, y/n-chan."  
"Hey! Get away from Juudaime, stupid woman!"  
You glared at the man who said that to you. "Says you! I'm not the one all over him like glue, aho-dera!" The boy, aho-dera or should I say, Gokudera, glared at you venomously.  
"What did you say, stupid woman?! Why I outta-"  
You ignored the gray-haired rants as you offered your hand to Tsuna. Tsuna looked at you and then blushed lightly as he took your hand. You smiled and pulled him up.  
"T-Thanks y/n-chan."  
"No problem."  
You two kept on holding hands, staring at each other until a cough interupted you two. You suddenly let go and put your hands behind your back. You turned to see that it was the teacher. You laughed nervously as the teacher eyed you two curiously. You took that as a sign that you should go to your seat. As you went to your seat and sat down, you turned to look at where Tsuna was at and found him staring at you. He turned around as soon as you saw him staring and you can see the tips of his ear was red. You chuckled and felt your heart skipping a beat, again. You put a hand against your chest. Something was wrong. This happened before whenever you touched Tsuna but it was getting worst now. Now, when you were alone with him or when you would see him or when you two accidently touched each other, your heart would skip a beat and you would feel your face flush a little. You didn't get why this was happening. Ah well. No time to think about it now. Think about it later.

* * *

_'...Arg! I'm bored!'_ You sighed as you plopped your head on the table. It was boring and this was the first period too. Everything was easy and you were pretty smart. You looked around the classroom, your head still on the table, as you looked around to see who was the same as you. Your eyes landed on Tsuna as you saw him. His hand was propped up on the table, supporting his head, which was titliting back and forth slightly. His eyes were blinking, indicating that he was sleepy but before he can sleep, the teacher called on him.  
"Sawada!"  
"H-Hiee! Y-Yes?!"  
"Stop sleeping in class and solve this problem!"  
Tsuna hurried to get up, tripping in the process which earned a few snickers and laughs from the classmates. You looked at him, a little worried, as he hesitantly walked to the front of the class. He picked up the chalk and stared at the problem.

Silence...  
"Well Sawada?!" Nezu-sensei asked mocking him.  
And before Tsuna can say anything, Reborn suddenly came into the classroom, through the window, wearing his Rebo-Yama costume. Tsuna looked at Reborn in surprised and shocked. You mimicked his face as well, equally surprised but not shocked.  
"R-Reborn! W-What are you doing here?!"  
"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn got a chalk out of nowhere and threw it on Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna fell on his back, clutching his head as he whimpered out in pain. Everyone stared at Reborn in suprise as he jumped onto the teacher's podeum.  
"Hello everyone. I'll be teaching class today. My name is Rebo-Yama. It's nice to meet you."  
A few mumbled hellos and others stayed silent while some others just nodded their heads. Reborn then took the board eraser and erased the problem on the board, writing a new one on it. And you must say, it was a very long, long one indeed. Even you have never seen anything like it before.  
"Now, who ever solves this problem will be rewarded a very good job." (a.k.a. the Mafia)  
Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. Who the hell could solve that problem?!  
"I saw that problem before! I know the answer! It's 10879!" Everyone looked at the person who said that. It was Gokudera. Reborn looked at him and then suddenly, he whipped out a bomb.  
"Your already in the job. So be quiet." And threw the bomb at Gokudera and exploded. Everyone looked at the bombed Gokudera and Reborn in shocked terror.

* * *

**Tikka: Took so long to write this**

**Nana: yea I'll make you write 2000 words next time**

**Tikka: *pale***

**Reborn: Write it with your Dying Will Dame-Tikka *shots up***

**Tikka: I'LL WRITE WITH MY DYING WILL!**

**Nana: Remember to review, favorite and follow. ;) Review will equel her energy and my excuse to tor...get her to write. Hehe. **

**Reborn: And many thanks to koreanlover21873 will follow this story. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Tikka: FINALLY!**

**Nana: *slap* TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH**

**Tikka: I'M SORRY!**

**Reborn: You should have done this with your Dying Will!**

**Nana: At least she made it so you're not OOC **

**Reborn: Good. Oh let's have Gokudera Hayato here say it this time. **

**Nana: Hayato! **

**Hayato: H-hai! *bow* h-hello hime-sama (Nana) and Tikka-san **

**Tikka: Why does Nan-**

**Nana: *Slap***

**Tikka: N-Nana-sama gets call hime-sama?**

**Nana: Cause I'm awesome that way. Hayato just say it. Oh before I forgot the replies to the reviews are at the bottom **

**Hayato: Tikka-san here doesn't own KHR and remember to read, review, favorite, follow, etc with your Dying Will. **

* * *

A sigh. You leaned back on the bed as you sighed again. Class was interesting. Nobody could answer the question Reborn gave them and after a while, it was lunch time. Everyone hurried, more like ran though, out of the classroom. You stayed behind to drag Tsuna and Yamamoto drag Gokudera to the nurse office. S you both sat down on one of the beds while Gokudera sleeps in the other one and Tsuna is being tended to by the nurse.

"Ite-te-te-te!"

"Hold still, Sawada!"

Tsuna whimpered as the nurse applied more medicine on the wound on the head, which of course was left by Reborn as he threw the chalk on Tsuna's fore head. _Who knew a baby can throw a chalk that fast that it could actually hurt a person a person's forehead to an extent that it left a bruise? _You shivered at the thought and made a mental note to never piss Reborn off, whether he was a baby or not. _But...Isn't he still a baby? No, better not think of this now... _You shock the thought out of your head and focused on the nurse and Tsuna.

After the nurse was done applying more medicine, she put a band-aid on the forehead and then put the first-aid box away. "Now don't get anymore bruises! I swear...you're the person who comes to this place the most..." The nurse sighed as she shook her head.

"S-Sorry sensei..." Tsuna hung his head down a little as he felt the band-aid on his forehead, touching it lightly, not wanting to hurt himself on accident by putting too much pressure on the wound. The nurse sighed and got up, walking towards the door.

"Now you guys stay here got it? Sawada, just sit and let the medicine do it's job and don't touch it!" The nurse pointed at Tsuna and he nodded his head, lightly. Then she pointed at you and Yamamoto. "Y/N and Yamamoto, make sure Gokudera stays in bed and don't let him out until he is well rest, got it?" You and Yamamoto both nodded and said "Yes." Gokudera was still out of it so he couldn't respond, of course.

The nurse looked at you guys for one final time, sighing and then closed the door, leaving. After you heard her footsteps disappear, signaling she was too far away, you sighed and then looked towards Tsuna. "Tsuna, you okay?"

Tsuna nodded his head in response. "Y-Yea. I'm fine, y/n-chan."

"But that must have been fun right? Who knew that the kid would come to school and in a suit no less!" Yamamoto laughed as he said that.

_It wasn't fun at all... _Both you and Tsuna thought as you both remembered what happened. People tried answering the questions but got it wrong and got bombed in the process, just like Gokudera. _Poor guys...I hope they are alright..._ The people who got bombed were either sent to the hospital or were sent somewhere else. All you know is that, the people who got bombed was not gonna say how they got it because if they do, they will get a really evil baby chasing them until the end of the Earth. Tsuna was half-awake but when he saw what was happened he looked around in shocked.

* * *

**Tsuna's flashback**

_"_R-Reborn! W-What's happening?!"

"Oh. You finally awake, Dame-Tsuna."

"Y-Yea I'm awa-T-That's not the point here! What's going on?!"

"What do you mean? It's exactly as how you see it is."

"What I see?! Do you mean by me seeing you bombing my classmates?!"

"Yep. They got the answer wrong so they got punished."

"What kind of person bombs a person just for getting an answer wrong?! And besides, the question is too hard!"

"What did you say, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn looked back at Tsuna, a mysterious glint in his eye. Tsuna gulped, soon regret talking back to the baby. He then remembered Reborn was no normal baby. Damn...he was screwed.

"Go back to sleep, Dame-Tsuna." And Reborn threw another chalk at Tsuna's forehead, hitting the same exact spot, inflicting double the the pain since it was on the spot.

"ARG!" Tsuna yelled before flopping back onto the floor, unconscious once again.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he remembered what happened to him and you noticed it. "What's wrong, Tsuna?" You looked at him, worried. Was he in pain again? _The medicine should have worked by now..._

Tsuna noticed you were looking at him and then hurried to shake his head. "N-No I'm fine! S-See!" He touched his forehead, putting pressure on it, trying to prove that he was alright but soon regretted it as soon as he felt the pain course through his hand and yelped loudly. You shot out from bed quickly and went over to where he was, holding his shoulders, trying to check what's wrong.

"A-Are you alright?!"

"Y-Yea...J-Just...something went wrong...b-but I'm fine..." He looked up at you and tried to smile but his smile faltered as he noticed how close you were, especially your faces. He blushed as he noticed this. You blinked, not getting why he was blushing. You thought that he was sick and that's why his face was so red.

"Are you sure your alright? You face is so red..." You leaned forward a little, trying to inspect what was wrong. Tsuna blushed more at this and shook his head very fast while stuttering. "I-I-I'm fine!" You gave him one last worried look and then backed away, now standing in front of him while he is sitting in the chair.

"If you say so..." You shrugged, putting your hands on your hips as Tsuna sighed in relief. After a few seconds, the school bell rang. It was lunch time. You looked at Tsuna. "You wanna get lunch together?" Tsuna looked up at you and nodded. "S-Sure..." You smiled a little and then turned towards Yamamoto.

"What about you Yamamoto?"

He shook his head. "Naw. I'll stay here. Someone has to look after this guy." He glanced at Gokudera and you did too. Gokudera was still sleeping but his position was really weird. You sweat dropped at that and then grabbed Tsuna's hand, shocking him, and pulled him up lightly. "Let's go Tsu-chan~"

You giggled at his blush and he nodded as you and him walked towards the door, exiting, making your way to the cafeteria with Tsuna.

* * *

**Tikka: I hope you liked it!**

**Nana: Oh Dame-Tikka our next goal is 1, 500 words.**

**Tikka: MY LIFE! **

**Reborn: *smirk and evil aura* Write with your Dying Will *gun out***

**Tikka: H-hai**

**Nana: And remember to review, favorite, follow and so on and so forth.**

* * *

** Reply to reviews:_ Nana's reply _ Tikka's reply**

******Syrlai: _Thank you for reviewing! *bows* And here it is! I hope you like it! *sweetly smile* _**

******_*slap* you're copying me Dame-Tikka_**

******I'm sorry! Q^Q I hope you'll continue to support this story! *bows***

**********Hachikonohime************: _First thing is that I love your name. Next is that I'm thankful and happy that you reply to Dame-Tikka's story. Thank you very much *bow* _**

**********T-thank you for supporting me. *bows* A-and please continue to supporting me and I hoped you like this chapter **


	5. Chapter 4

**Tikka: Here's the new chapter!**

**Nana: Congrats for getting your 1,536 words Baka-Tikka! *slap back***

**Tikka: O-ow! I hope it's good and I'm certainly working on another fanfiction. **

**Nana: *sigh* One is already enough but another. Although the other idea is really nice. **

**Reborn: What's it's about? **

**Nana: Hm...let's say that it's about Mukuro and Chrome.**

**Tsuna: ...M-Mukuro?**

**Nana: Yep. Now on with story. Reborn.**

**Reborn: yea *shots reader with Dying Will* Read with your Dying Will.**

**Nana: KHR doesn't belong to Baka-Tikka**

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Alright class! That's it for today!"

The teacher yelled as everyone started to pack up, a few mumbling while a few laughed and yelled, unable to wait to get out of school.

_Phew. That's over..._

You sighed as you began to pack up. You sling your backpack over your shoulder as you called out to Tsuna, to go home together. It was a normal thing since you two lived close together after all.

"Tsuna! Let's go home!"

"O-Okay! J-Just a minute!"

Tsuna hurried, trying to pack up as fast as he can, fumbling a bit, dropping some papers here and there. You chuckled as you saw his clumsy form. It was cute.

**_Ba-dump._**

Again. What was going on? You placed a hand near your heart as you tried to figure out why your heart was pounding. It was strange and foreign. You didn't understand why your heart was pounding or why your face felt hot. It's not like your heart and face haven't felt hot before. It's just, you have never felt like this before. Your heart felt like it could leap out any minute, and your face felt as red as a burning stove. You just felt..._weird._

"Y/N-chan?"

"Huh?!"

You looked up, surprised, as your train of thoughts broke. You noticed Tsuna looking at you, worried.

"Is something wrong, Y/N-chan?"

"N-No. It's nothing."

You smiled, trying to reassure him that everything was fine. He had a feeling that you were lying but he decided not to press it any further and returned a smile back.

"Okay then. Let's go home."

"Mhmm."

You started walking with Tsuna out the door and then in the courtyard when suddenly, a voice from out of no where called out to both of you, stopping you and Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna. Y/N."

The two of you turned towards where the voice was coming from. It was Reborn. Tsuna looked at Reborn, shocked and surprised, not expecting that he would be here.

"R-Reborn! W-What are you doing here?!"

"What do you mean why am I here? I'm here to go home with you, of course."

"O-Oh...Is that it?"

"What? Did you think I would do something? I don't mind if you want me too..."

Reborn raised his hand slowly towards Leon, a evil glint in his eyes. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock and he waved his hands around, frantically, stuttering on his words.

"N-N-No! I-It's fine! T-There's no n-need to do a-a-anything!"

Reborn smirked and then let his hand fall back to his side.

"Is that so? Alright then. Let's go home."

He hopped onto Tsuna's head and smiled that smile of his. Tsuna sighed, relieved that nothing happened. You looked at the both of them, curious and confused as to what they were talking about. After all, you knew nothing of Reborn, except that he was a baby, and the mafia. Tsuna didn't want to tell you, in hopes that you might get hurt and maybe, even worst. But most of all, if you knew what he was doing, maybe you wouldn't want to be friends with his anymore and that, is something he couldn't bare. You were closet friend, a friend he could truly trust and tell secrets to and maybe...just maybe, you were a little more? He didn't know. He felt calm whenever he was with you.

* * *

The both of you, plus Reborn on Tsuna's head, were walking down the block, almost towards home when suddenly, a person blocked the path. His school jacket resting on his shoulders, rustling slightly in the wind, his black hair blowing slightly as well, his posture: straight with confidence, and his eyes, unwavering. On his right arm was the band of the student council. It was Hibari Kyoya, the leader of Namimori Middle Discipline Committee. You and Tsuna were shocked to see Hibari, especially Tsuna since the boy feared the man standing in front of them.

"H-Hibari-san! W-What are you doing here?!"

Hibari ignored Tsuna's question and took a step forward, getting his tonfas out of wherever he got them from.

"Baby...Fight me..."

It took some time for Tsuna to register in his mind that Hibari was talking to Reborn. Tsuna looked at Reborn but Reborn looked straight at Hibari. His expression was blank, no emotion. Then, he smirked. Tsuna didn't like that smirk, not at all. Then Reborn got up from his sitting position, which was on Tsuna's head, and jumped off, getting between you an Tsuna, but more near your side.

You, on the other hand was confused. Why would Hibari Kyoya, the leader of the Discipline Comittee, fight a baby? Well, the baby is Reborn and you had no doubts that Reborn is strong but still, Reborn was a baby and Hibari was a teenager. He could get seriously hurt. You looked at Reborn, then to Hibari, then Reborn again, and then to Tsuna. Tsuna was trying his best to talk Hibari out of fighting with Reborn. Hibari, obviously, paid no mind to Tsuna and just kept his eyes on Reborn. Reborn kept on smirking and then finally talked.

"Not today. I'm not the one who will fight you."

Hibari didn't give up. He narrowed his eyes slightly, making Tsuna shut up on his blabbering to make Hibari stop, and he raised his tonfas a little higher.

"You will fight me..."

Tsuna looked at Reborn, worried about what would happen next. Reborn kept on smirking and took a step forward but then suddenly stopped, grabbing the attention of Tsuna, Hibari, and you. His smirk faded into a frown and it was a silent for a while until Tsuna spoke up.

"W-What's wrong, Reborn?"

Reborn stayed quiet until he finally talked.

"...I can't move..."

"Eh?"

Both you and Tsuna said in confusion. Then, all of the sudden, out of no where, a green bazooka, which was the time travel bazooka, was flying in the air, towards you and Reborn. You looked up in surprise and shock while Reborn looked unfazed.

"R-Reborn! Y/N-chan! L-Look out!"

Tsuna's warning came too late. The bazooka had already hit the both of you, causing pink smoke to fill the area. Tsuna covered his eyes and mouth, coughing. Hibari just covered his mouth, his eyes squinting. By the time the smoke went away, Tsuna opened his eyes. He gaped in shock. When you and Reborn were hit by the ten year bazooka, you were suppose to switch with your future ten years self for 5 minutes. And yet, when the smoke was gone, nobody was there. Nobody. That caused Tsuna to be shocked and worried. Maybe the bazooka wasn't functioning and something happened to the both of you.

"Y-Y/N-chan?! Reborn?! Where are you two?!"

Tsuna yelled out for the two of you but there was no response. Hibari stood there, looking at the scene for a while and then put his tonfas away and started leaving. Tsuna, who noticed him leaving, called out to him.

"H-Hibari-san! P-Please help me! I need to find out where they are! S-Something could have happened!"

Hibari kept on walking, not even to bother turning around when he answered Tsuna.

"The baby isn't here...I have no reason to be here any more..."

"E-EH?! T-That makes no sense! W-Wait please! H-Hibari-san!"

Tsuna called out for Hibari one more time but Hibari just kept on walking and walking, until he was out of sight. Tsuna looked at where Hibari had been and then looked around, still trying to search for you and Reborn.

"Y/N-chan...Reborn...where are you two?"

* * *

**In the future:**

"Cough! Cough!"

You rubbed your eyes and fanned the smoke as you tried to make out what has happened. When you could finally see, you stood up and took in your surroundings. You were in a forest, full of trees. It was still day time, and the sun was shining. You looked around some more.

"W-Where am I...?"

You walked a few steps around when your foot suddenly was hit something. You jumped in surprise and walked back a few steps to see what it was.

"A...coffin?"

It was a coffin, a black coffin. It was all black except for the side lines surrounding the outside of the bullets which were lined with gold and on the top of the coffin was a insignia. The insignia was golden, like the lines, and it had two guns on the top with a clam that had wings. On the bottom, it had swirls of 2 golden leaf things. In the middle of the insignia was a gun bullet. It was strange. But what was stranger to you the most was the words at the bottom of the insignia and of the coffin. The words were-

"The...Vongola...Family...?"

.

.

.

* * *

**Tikka: Now that's done let's got on with my other fanfictions. **

**Nana: *sigh* I'll make sure this idiot update on time next time. Hopefully it'll be a weekly update at least. And it'll be 2000 words for sure. **

**Tikka: *pale* **

**Reborn: So time for replies to reviews huh? **

**Nana: Yep!**

**Reborn: Again with this. Remember to review, follow, and favorite. It'll be best for you to do all of them. *takes out guns***

* * *

_**Nana's replies.** _Tikka's replies.

**KHRVida Reale18:**** _Well thank you for reviewing and reading last chapter. I hope you like it and how do you like this chapter? _**

Like Nana said, thank you very much. *bows and smiles* Nana and I thought it might be fun if Hibari Kyoya-san was in this chapter and hopefully he will be here again. So how is it? I really hope you like it. 

**_Kyoya will appear again of course. You just have to continue reading this story and you'll see. _**

**Hachikonohime:**** _Well I'm glad that you and your sister are reading this. *grin from ears to ears* Thank you for reviewing once again and reading last chapter. I do hope you can continue to reading and supporting us. _**

T-Tikka-chan? Nana why are you Nana-sana and I'm Tikka-chan?

**_Cause I'm awesome that way._**

...anyway thank you for reviewing and reading last chapter. Like always please continue reading this with your sister and tell us how you like this chapter. 

**Syrlai: _Thanks for the review! We're glad that you like it and that you review once again. I hope this can continue and that Baka-Tikka is keeping up with her work. _**

Lke Nana said we're glad that you like it and supporting us like this. I'll do my best in writing these. 

* * *

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite this.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Tikka: HIIIIII!**

**Nana: Took too long to update**

**Tikka: B-but it's 2, 632 words just for the story**

**Nana: That's good but the story was weird *reads it before uploading it***

**Tikka: E-eh? I think it's ok**

**Nana: Line breaks and those ~~ things**

**Tikka: I don't want to use it and I like those ~~ things**

**Reborn: While Nana-san, here, is killing Dame-Tikka. Go read with your Dying will! *shots readers***

**Tikka: KHR doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

After a few searching around yesterday, he figured maybe you two would show up sooner or later but the two of you didn't.

"What should I do? I wonder where they could be..."

Tsuna thought for a while but then he heard some familiar voices in the distant.

"Why is Gokudera-san going to Tsuna-san's house?!"

"I'm going there to give him some mail-order raw yatsuhashi!"

"Things that come from the mail are not souvenirs!"

He turned around to see who it was and it shocked him. It was Gokudera and Haru.

"Gokudera-kun! Haru!"

"Ah! Tsuna-san~!"

"Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna sighed a little in relief. Maybe they can help him search for you and Reborn. Haru came up to Tsuna first and then started talking about some underground shopping street being built in Namimori and how they were having events. Gokudera tsked because she got to talk to his Jyuudaime first when he was suppose to talk to his boss first because he was the right-hand man and he had more important matters to discuss although it isn't really important.

"-so shall we go, Tsuna-san?"

"Huh? Oh...well...I can't..."

"Eh~? Why~?"

"Beacuse...umm...Y/N-chan and Reborn ran into...some trouble..."

"Ha-hahi?"

"What happened to Reborn-san and that idiot woman?"

"The truth is-"

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?! THEY DIDN"T COME BACK?!" Haru shouted with surprise and then blinked. "By the way, what is a 10-year bazooka?"

"Ah..." _Right! Haru doesn't know what a 10-year bazooka is! _"W-Well..." Tsuna tried to come up with an excuse to tell Haru but so far, he got nothing.

"...Jyuudaime..."

"Uh? Yes, Gokudera-kun?"

"So Reborn and...Y/N disappeared after being hit by the 10-year bazooka but nobody appeared in their place yet?" Gokudera looked at Tsuna a little worried like he thought up of something but didn't want to say anything about it.

"Yes! That's right! I don't know what happened to them-"

"H-hold on, boss...if they haven't come back from the future yet...that means...that means that Reborn-san and Y/N doesn't exist in that time..."

"H-Huh?" Tsuna was confused. _What was Gokudera saying?_

"...Anways! Let's go find them first!" Gokudera shouted.

"Y-Yeah...!"

"H-hai...!"

And they split ways, trying to find the missing Reborn and Y/N. Tsuna had a bad feeling about this.

_Gokudera-kun suddenly turned pale...I wonder why? Maybe...the situation is worst than I thought? _

"Y/N-chan! Reborn! Where are you!"

He turned the corner and yelled louder.

"Where did you go?!...Y/N!"

Tsuna didn't know why he shouted your name like that but...he wanted to find you. To make sure you were alright and not hurt. Sure, he knew Reborn can take care of himself since he was pretty strong but you...you weren't that strong. You could stand up to bullies and other stuff but if it was something really dangerous then...Tsuna shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. He had to find you, fast.

_This is all because of the 10-year bazooka! If only I can get information about it then maybe... _"Ah! That's right! If I ask the Adult Lambo, maybe he'd know something!"

And so Tsuna made a full turn around and ran straight back to his house, running as fast as he can. Once he got back home. he ran straight to his room and opened the door.

"Lambo, you're here aren't you?! Hurry! Use the 10-year bazooka and turn yourself into an adult!"

Lambo, who was sleeping, rolled around to face Tsuna and picked up a leaf and started playing with it.

"What are you talking about, Tsuna? Lambo-san doesn't know **anything **about a 10-year bazooka."

"Isn't it popping out of your hair?!" Tsuna pointed to the top of the mini-canon, sticking out of Lambo's puffy and curly hair. "See, it's right here." Tsuna grabbed it and started pulling it out.

"Gupyaa! You can't use it! Boss said nobody should use it!" Lambo then took a hold of the bazooka and pulled it back from Tsuna.

"You're already using it all over the place!"

"You can't!"

"Don't say that! I'm begging you!" Tsuna pulled on the bazooka harder than before. That was a mistake.

"No way!"

**Click. **

"Eh?"

"Opps?"

"HIEE?!"

Lambo accidentally clicked the bazooka and setted it off, making it aim towards Tsuna. And so, of course after being hit by the 10-year bazooka, Tsuna was being sent 10-years into the future.

"Wa-aaaaahhhhhhh?!"

**Thud!**

"OW!"

_W-Where am I? Is that...the scent of trees? No, flowers? It's so dark..._

Tsuna fumbled with his hand a bit and reached out in front of him. He felt something and pushed on it.

_Ah...It's moving..._

"Uff..."

**Thud...**

Tsuna got up from the lying down position he was in and sighed.

"Haa...This...place is ten years in the future? If I've changed places with my future self then that means...I'm going to be here in ten years."

He looked around to see where he was.

"Where's here...?...Oh...?"

He looked beside him and found a lid. Then he looked what he was sitting in.

"This...is a coffin...?...THIS-EHHH?! WHY AM I IN A COFFIN?!"

"WHO'S THERE?!"

"HIEEE!"

Tsuna heard a crunching noise and saw somebody came into view. The person he saw shocked him a little. The person who also saw Tsuna was shocked but more shocked than Tsuna.

"Ah...You're...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**At the Vongola base:**

"It seems like he's here."

The little child with a black fedora jumped of the couch he was sitting on and turned to look back to the person who was also sitting on the couch.

"Do you want to go meet him?"

The person he was talking to shook their head.

"No...I'll meet him when he comes here..."

"There is no need to be shocked. We can meet him now."

The person shook their head once again. The child let out a huff.

"If you say so. Lal Mirch is going there to meet him and bring him back here as well. We can wait until she is done."

The person stayed silent but on their face was a mask of worry and nervousness.

"Tsuna..."

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna stared, eyes wide and mouth gaping at the man in front of him.

"H-Huh? T-That face...it can't be..."

The person or man, in front of Tsuna, fell to his knees and grabbed Tsuna by his shoulders.

"10th!"

"Uwaa!"

_I-It really is Gokudera! But him in ten years! Wow! He's gotten so tall!_

The man known as Gokudera but him as ten-year later, kept holding Tsuna by the arm and kept saying **"I'm sorry" **over and over again. Tsuna didn't know why he was sorry or what he was sorry for.

"W-Wha?! W-Wait! Let go! I-It hurts!"

Gokudera suddenly stopped talking and hesitantly let go of Tsuna a little but was still holding him.

"Uh...I mean..."

Crap. He didn't mean to make it sound so hurtful. Gokudera stared at Tsuna and then hung his head a little, ashamed.

"...sorry..."

_What in the world happened?_

Tsuna looked at Gokudera confused and curiously but then shook it off.

"I-I'm sure it's hard to believe and I don't know hot but...I was hit by Lambo's 10-year bazooka by accident."

"I see...Only five minutes..."

"Huh?"

Gokudera closed his eyes, seeming to think about something but then opened his eyes a second later. He then looked at Tsuna with full of confidence and determination.

"Listen carefully, Boss. Please, when you return to the past, you must remember this moment and do exactly as I say."

"Uh..huh?"

"There's no time for details."

Tsuna stared at Gokudera, a little but shocked and amazed. _The older Gokdera...is so mature._

"When you get back, you must eliminate this person immediately!"

"WH-WHAA?!"

"This..." Gokudera fished out a picutre from his pant's pocket and showed it for Tsuna to see. "...Is a picture of him from this time. You should know him from your freshman year in middle school."

Tsuna looked at this picture in surprise. He had never seen this person before!

"EH?! W-Who is this?! W-Wait...Did you say **eliminate**?!"

"There is no need to hesitate."

"N-No, but..." Tsuna was confuesd. Why the heck did he have to do this? Moreover, why did he have to kill a guy he doesn't even know or have no connections too?! This was all so weird. "W-Wait a minute! By eliminate, you mean **kill **right?!"

Tsuna then saw the way Gokudera looked at him. It was a face of agony and full of sadness. It made Tsuna speechless. He didn't know that Gokudera could make a face like that, much less towards him and over a subject about him. Gokudera must have treasured Tsuna as the boss very much.

"If only..." Gokudera started speaking and it brought Tsuna out of his thoughts. "If only that guy didn't exist, **Byakuran **wouldn't be be like this."

"B-Bya...kuran...?"

Tsuna then noticed something. Why was the mood so serious? What has happened here, ten years in the future? Then, Tsuna noticed something even more surprising. It has been bugging him all along...so why didn't he notice until now?! Gokudera ke[t talking, not noticing Tsuna's turmoil.

"The next thing I'm going to say is just as a precaution-"

"Ummm!...One's thing been bugging me...Why am I in a coffin?"

Gokudera looked shocked, as if he hasn't been expecting this kind of question, though he knew it would come sooner or later. Tsuna recognized that looked and pressed on further, hoping he might be wrong about what he was thinking.

"Why...is the future me...in a coffin?"

Gokudera eyes narrowed in pain.

"That...is because..."

Tsuna gulped, nervousness pulsing in his veins. And just when he was going to hear about why, a pink puff of smoke appeared, blinding Tsuna's sight from Gokudera. Tsuna yepled in surprise and little and recoiled back. And when the smoke was gone, in the place of the once adult Gokudera was the present age Gokudera. Gokudera stared back at Tsuna in surprise.

"10th!"

"GOKUDERA-KUN?!"

_Why is Gokudera-kun here?! I missed out the chance to find out the truth! _Tsuna stared back at Gokudera in disbelief as he just realized what happened. Now he would never get to know why his future self was in a coffin. Gokudera laughed half-heartedly and also with a little confusion mixed into it.

"Huh? It's the normal 10th! But I thought I went ten years into the future?"

"No, Gokudera-kun...This is the future. I also came from ten years ago."

Gokudera now looked at Tsuna shocked and more surprised than ever. "Whoa! Is that right?!" Then he calmed down a little. "I wanted to talk to Adult Lambo about Reborn-san so I went back to 10th's house...but I was hit by the 10-year bazooka when it came flying out of the window."

Tsuna sweatdropped a little at what he said. _So he did the same thing... _

Gokudera then noticed what his beloved 10th was sitting on and got closer to inspect it. "Hmm? What's this? It looks like a coffin?"

Tsuna sweatdropped even more. This would be hard to explain. "U-Umm...It doesn't only look like it..."

Gokudera looked at his boss with a confused look. What did his boss mean? Tsuna sighed and began to explain everything, including what he heard from adult Gokudera. After a few minutes of explaining it, Gokudera went to a completely depressed mood.

"U-Um...Gokudera...kun? Gokudera-kun, are you alright?"

Gokudera suddenly stood up, surprising Tsuna a lot. "WHAT THE HELL HAS THE FUTURE ME BEEN UP TO?! WHY IS THE BOSS IN A COFFIN?!"

"H-HIEE!"

Gokudera then suddenly fell to the ground on his knees, his forehead touching the ground as he pounded his right fist on the ground repeatedly.

"DAMMIT! I LET THE 10TH DIE! I'M NOT FIT TO BE HIS RIGHT-HAND MAN!"

"Nobody sad I died! Although I was trying to avoid facing that fact!" Tsuna mentally cried at the fact, even though he tried not to admit it, the truth here was plain and simple. He was going to die ten years later on. But he suddenly remembered what the older Gokudera had told him. "And I've been told a way to stop this scenario from happening."

Gokudera also remembered, after all, Tsuna told him everything he had heard. "T-That's right! In five minutes, when we get back to the past...WE JUST NEED TO KILL THE PERSON IN THE PHOTOGRAPH!"

Tsuna flailed his hands in front of him. "N-N-NO, NO, NO! We can't just **kill **people! The first thing we need to do when we get back in five minuted is to-H-Huh?"

Gokudera noticed how Tsuna paused in mid-sentence and it made him curious as to why he stopped. "What's wrong, boss?"

Tsuna stood up and started looking around again. "Hasn't it already been more than five minutes since I got here?"

"What?" Gokudera then realized the same thing and got up as well. "Now that you mention it, I think I've been here for more than five minutes too."

"T-That's right! Then...WHY HAVEN'T WE RETURNED INTO THE PAST YET?!"

Gokudera put a hand on his chin, thinking. "The only thing I could think of...is that maybe there is a problem with the 10-year bazooka."

"N-No way! W-what's going to happen to us?!

"We can't be sure what happened. Maybe we won't be able to go back..."

Tsuna flailed his hands around more. "ARGH! That's terrible!"

"N-Not really...It's just a guess."

By this time now, Tsuna was already hyperventilating. "WHAT SHOULD WE DOOO-"

**Growl~~~**

...Silence...

Tsuna's stomach was the one who growled. Tsuna slowly put his hands down, over his stomach, embarrassed. Gokudera blinked, surprised then smiled, laughing a little and held up his bag of yatsuhashi, which he was planning to give to Tsuna before.

"In any case, let's eat Yatsuhashi!"

Gokudera smiled and sat down, Tsuna sitting across from him soon after and they ate, not obvious to the danger coming towards them later on. As Tsuna ate, he began to think about Reborn and Y/N. Mostly about Y/N though. From the time he had come here, he had not think about her at all. It made him a little guilty. You must be in a more dangerous situation than he was. Tsuna made a decision. After he found out what happened and what he needs to do , he would go found out where you and Reborn was, as fast as he could. As he ate, he looked toward his path, full of confidence. No matter what the path would lead him to, he will always find you, always.

_What for me, Y/N-chan. I'm coming to help you soon. Just wait for me...Y/N-chan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nana: *not allow to touch the dots or the ~~ thing***

**Tikka: YAY now that's done.**

**Nana: We still have your other fanfiction you need to work on and publish**

**Tikka: Q_Q Hai Please remember to favorite, follow, and review. **

* * *

** Nana's replies _Tikka's replies_**

******Hachikonohime:** Thanks for reviewing always and did you know that you're the only one who reviewed? Doesn't that make you feel special? It's hard to review on the phone? I don't know since I use my phone for many things and gotten use to it. I can hear people squealing right now too. Sorry if Baka-Tikka took so long to update this. 

_**I hope that this chapter is good and I'm happy that you reviewed even if others didn't. I'll do my best to update up faster. Please review again and tell me how this one was ok?**_

* * *

__**Question for Chapter:**** Who was Reborn talking to?**


End file.
